


the sweater.

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, prompt request, tacky christmas sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji gets Yosuke a holiday sweater. Yosuke hates it but still wears it to appease Souji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt request: Souji buying Yosuke the ugliest Christmas sweater ever and Yosuke trying to act like he loves it cause he doesn't want to hurt souji's feelings when in reality souji actually only bought it as a joke because he wanted to fuck with him!

The horror of what laid before him was too much.

He knew there was a chance that this would happen, but he didn’t thinnk it would be something of this magnitude.

With a grimace, Yosuke reached down to pick up the sweater that was laid out on his bed.

An atrocity to fashion as he knew it, the entire thing from start to finish made him shudder in disgust.

A strange off-color brown reindeer was in the center with what looked like ornaments decorating it's antlers. The green background was...not doing the design any favors either.

Christmas itself was a season that he had come to have a steady decline in caring much for given how insane some people became with the holiday. Working at Junes also worked his nerves down so much that it was difficult to enjoy whatever downtown he had during that time as well.

Holding the sweater up to his chest, he stared at himself in the mirror.

Self-examination had him reconsidering having a crush on Souji at all.

These sort of consequences were not anything he was a fan of.

A knock on the door had him turning to see said person entering the room.

“Hey, everyone’s downstairs. Are you almost done changing?”

Yosuke nodded quickly. “Uh yeah, I was just about to do the finishing touch.” He held up the sweater to signify as such.

“Mmm..I see.” Souji tilted his head, staring at Yosuke from across the room. “Do you like it then? I wanted to make sure we matched.”

Such a statement crushed Yosuke’s heart a bit from thinking how awful the sweater really was. “Ahh yeah of course I love it!” Yosuke hastily started pulling off his work shirt that had been stained. He’d been happy to get rid of that, but not so much to put on that sweater in place of it.

“I know you don’t want anyone to know about us yet..but I figured us having matching sweaters wouldn’t be a huge giveaway.”

Yosuke shook his head again after having tugged the sweater over his head and onto his chest completely. “No no, I think this is..this is great.” A forced smile worked its way on his lips as he glanced at himself in the mirror again.

It was the ugliest thing he’d ever seen, and it looked even worse  _on_.

“Heh good.” Souji waited for Yosuke to approach, letting their hands brush together for a brief moment. They held hands while exiting the room and moving downstairs, releasing their grip halfway down to avoid being seen.

“Oh it’s about time Yosuke! I was about to put in Kung Fu Ninja 4..” Chie’s voice trailed off as she looked to see Yosuke and what he was wearing. She bit her lip, clearly trying to stifle a noise. “You guys match..that’s..”

Yukiko immediately joined in. “That’s cute.” A snort was heard as soon as she finished Chie’s thought.

“Sensei, I remember reading in a magazine that couples dress alike. So does that mean you and Yosuke are  _‘scoring’_?”

Yosuke slapped his forehead, trying to contain his embarrassment and failing to come up with a response besides a stuttering of ‘stupid bear’, ‘no’, and ‘partner’.

Souji just shrugged while waving it off.

He was always so casual about every little thing whereas Yosuke lost his composure far too quickly. At least they balanced each other out in that sense.

Still wasn’t making him feel the least bit better about the damn sweater situation though. It was a matching set with Souji’s not less...

After the initial commotion died down, Yosuke moved into the kitchen to pour himself a drink while everyone was finally fixated on the movie instead of his god forsaken sweater.

Just as he grabbed a glass, he turned back to the other counter to reach for a bottle of soda nearby. The sound of footsteps behind him went unnoticed until he felt a presence behind of him. A familiar scent hit his senses instantly.

“I know you don’t like it.” Souji’s voice was close, somewhere near his neck.

“No..really I..” Yosuke spoke in a low tone to not distract anyone in the living room. He felt Souji press a little closer.

“It’s okay..” Souji chuckled lightly, the sound caressing Yosuke’s ear in a way that made him shiver. “I  _know_  you don’t like it.”

He knew?

So wait that meant...

That meant that Souji planned this- he  _planned_  for Yosuke to wear this tacky ass sweater?

“...If you’re saying what I think you’re saying, then you suck.”

“Maybe..we can find out later on. I’m sure that sweater will look much better on my bedroom floor.”

Yosuke felt Souji pull away as his entire face turned red.


End file.
